callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Archives? We already have two of them and it's only early Febuary! I think we may top MW2's 15. 02:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) NO MW3 Are you guys that fucking idiotic? THINK ABOUT IT. Infinity Ward owns the rights to the MW series, and they make a game every 2 years. One of their games came out last year, which means that this years game WILL BE A TREYARCH GAME, THEREFORE, NOT A MW3 BECAUSE INFINITY WARD DOES THE MODERN WARFARE SERIES!!! 04:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Did anyone even say this was going to be mw3?... Gimme dosh 20:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Possible Name Change Maybe it could be changed to Call of Duty: Vietnam War or something along that line, because so far it's the "official" name. Peter Griffen Boy 20:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The game has yet to be named. I think that the new game should be World at War 2. RM If they advertise it as much as IW did for MW2, then we will probably find out the name some time in March. If not, than in June 20:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) But what if it doesn't get named. What if it's just called "Call of Duty 7" like Call of Duty 2 or 3? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 22:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch is not allowed to call the game Call of Duty 7, they did that with CoD3 and Infinity Ward got mad at them. Read the IGN review on the whole CoD series for more detail. Remember, in the early stages of production, a number is always given to the title by gaming sites, Activision and us. That is what happened with WAW and MW2. 20:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) There can't be a WAW 2. WAW ends WWII. Nothing happens after WWII, that is not talked about it. It can't be world at war 2, because the world isn't at war... Just america and vietnam...Gimme dosh 20:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : "Just america and vietnam"? North Korea, South Korea, North Vietnam, South Vietnam, National Liberation Front, Soviet Union, The United States of America, China, Taiwan, Laos (Communist), Laos (Democratic), Kampuchea (Communist), Kampuchea (Democratic), Austalia, Thailand, New Zealand, The Philippines. --Geoff39. 20:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Still, can hardly be considered a world war. Vietnam was not world war 3. It was just a war, like iraq is. Gimme dosh 20:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Another Copy I believe that Treyarch needs to take risks. DON'T copy MW2 like they did with WAW. Treyarch needs something new/exciting that will blow MW2 out of the water. I believe that IW is the better of the two, but Treyarch could turn that around.MdDy x GMON3Y 05:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC)MdDy x GMON3Y It's either future warfare (think like Laser Quest or Star Wars.) Gulf War 1 and/or 2 Vietnam War Cold War/Korean War World War 1 Medieval (different person talking now) It really does suck how Infinity Ward takes 2 years, but they dont seem keen on speeding it up. I think something middle eastern from Treyarch would be cool, especially Desert Shield/Desert Storm, which were very actiony. My former math teacher was in a grenade explosion in Desert Storm and now he can't pivot his left arm. Vietnam seems cool, but it was an absolute bloodbath for the USA and making it historically accurate could frustrate some players. Oh, and note to whoever wrote that above, the Cold War was not an actual war. Actually, it would be cool if they made the Cold War become real for a new story. Overall, the point of the CoD franchise is realistic battles, nothing futuristic-laser quest crap. We all know how simple medieval warfare is. Nuclear war would be awesome, the nuke from MW1 was epic. (dIferent person talking)I think WW1 would be boring because it was just trench warefare and usually you got destroyed right when you got to "No Mans Land". So I wouldn't think that they would do WW1 or Medieval. Medieval might be kind of cool for a strategy game but not if you're a normal soldier. Characters I think Treyarch should make realistic notable NPCs each with their own traits (like in Bad Company). Sgt. Resnov 12:47, February14, 2010 (UTC) I think they avoid that so the player doesn't get too attached, then pissed if they have to die. but it would be nice. and you know what else,(I don't mean to seem creepy here, but) we have only worked with one woman in the past like 5 games, Deadly Pelayo the cobra pilot from CoD 4, and she died almost right after we met her. i think even taking orders from a woman would be nicer than from some burly black guy or a british dude in a funny hat. especially if she's hot. :) Shepherd's ghost 18:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) there was actually a woman who was a main character in cod 3 Legion They should make character's that we get attached to and then pissed when they die so it will be like we are in the game, specially with a big ass flat screen Soap29 23:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Weapons II've been watching alot of military channel and stuff bout Vietnam and the M16A1 or A2 could be in it as well as the M40A1 or A2 sniper rifle and the M249 and M60 and the Thumper or M79 grenade launcherLtc.Ramos 18:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Ltc Ramos Yah, we already new that, check the 1st archieve for detail. Lets hope we get some familiar weapons in the game =D, I want my M16. 01:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Weapons include the AK47, AKM ( upgraded AK47), Type 56 (Chinese AK47), M16A1 (Auto M16, Upgraded), M16 (Auto) and XM16E4 (Second M16, Auto), M3 Grease Gun (SMG), M79 "Thumper" (Launcher), RPG, M14, M1 Garand (small numbers), L1A1 ( British FAL, used by Australia and New Zealand, SKS (Soviet Semi auto rifle), M40 Snipers (= win), RPK (AK 47 style machine gun), RPD, PPSH 41, SVD "Dragunov", Moisn Nagant (Used by Vietcong, Vietcong used many weapons from ww2). Tanks such as the T55 and M48 will possibly be in the game. Dedicated servers in cod7? I was wondering if there is going to be dedicated servers in Call of duty 7 then iw have to put dedicated servers in mw2 otherwise that would be pointless to be putting dedicated servers in cod7 and not mw2. "Treyarch" and "Infinity Ward" may SOUND similar, but trust me, they aren't. True that, the two companies hate each other. 01:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Really do Treyarch and Infinty Ward hate each other and whats the reason they hate each other? Well, maybe hate isn't the right word. It's more like, not a friendly relationship or something. I used hate because of an article a read about the whole cod series. I think it was published by IGN. Yah it was. I fyour interested type in ign cod series review on google. 01:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Infinity Ward use the peer-to-peer style service, not Dedicated Server Support. However, they aren't Treyarch, who actually put servers in WaW. So, it's presumed that there will be. Smuff 13:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) But no, this doesn't mean IW will be forced to put servers in. Smuff 13:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Covert operations i think like there should be two campaigns. one where you are just a standard marine the other where you are a Navy S.E.A.L. or some other spec ops operative. so at one point its just run in and blow the hell out of the enemy and one where you stealth your way in and take them quietly.Dempsey141 11:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC)dempsey141 Yeah, green Berets baby that doesn't sound to bad actually or Treyarch most likely will just have one half of the story and the Marines and the other and Green berets or some other Spec Ops ForceLtc.Ramos 22:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) LTC Ramos Medic Does anyone els think it would be cool if you could be a medic? Maybe that could be a Special Op. Like, you still fight, but when someones injured, you have to press certain buttons or something to heal them. 7th Body 21:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC)7th Body Stop thinking about team fortress lol XD Nah, I don't know about that. Its kinda hard to save an allied npc when most of them die rather quick. It would be cool, though, if there is a specific part of a mission where the goal is to heal comrades or even one of the main characters from near death (like a scripted event). LITE992 19:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thats what I mean. No one like.... just some generated guy. It should be scripted event. 7th Body 03:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC)7th Body You already do that cod waw ds The thing is, not many CoD players play the DS versions as much as the consoles and PC. Also, sign your postsLITE992 21:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) If you at one point need to try and heal a shrapnel wound because you where bleeding out or something like that ok fine but full on medic you would have to split your time healing and killing to many ways to fail the same mission. Scorpion979 02:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Zombies I'm really hoping they bring back Zombies. Viet Cong Zombies would be awesome! Also, for traps, they could have spike pits since they were used in the Vietnam War. (Kinda like the Flogger) Any other ideas please post. 7th Body 19:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC)7th Body Speaking of zombies, that file link is nothing but a digitally alterded version of the Shui no Numa level with a border about CoD7! Ratchetfan127 17:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I believe that came from a magazine wihich showed it as a part of a reveiw on Treyarch. If you notice, text in the orange box near the first zombie mentions Nacht der Untoten. Cpl. Wilding 17:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) If there are traps, they would be more like a tied off limb of nailed bamboo. This would allow it to be reset.Dragonblaze-052 02:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) BBS Oh my god, This is not confirmed... COD7 is not confirmed to be in nam. So wtf, why is this locked, if it has to be locked at least FIX IT before you lock it. Hey, Mr. "I don't want to sign my posts", stop trollin' you douchebag. Treyarch themselves has confirmed the game takes place in Nam. Google for God's sakes.LITE992 00:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Titles and Emblems Is there any chance they would be placed in a treyarch game? I remember these being great incentives for mw2 challenges. Thoughts?Living pruef 03:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch will probably use the titles and emblems. Obviously they wont include the same ones as of the diiferent era and company but they will still be there. If they don't use the callsigns, than they will probably think of another thing E.TALE 22:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes Treyarch will still set on they larzy arses and just make a Vietnam COD6 mod, just like how Call of Duty: World at War was a Modern Warfare 1 Mod. Really Treyarh is not really creative, they just screw with stuff. Infinity Ward makes Pac-Man, Treyarch makes Ms. Pac-Man. Treyarch practically just gets the code for Infnity Ward's games, randomly inserts text and throws babies on the keyboard while drunk. Really, everyone knowns that Treyarch is just a copier and Infnity Ward created Call of Duty, and has done four games, and Treyarch has done two, and one of them has been the worst war shooter ever in Call of Duty. Treyarch has actually made 4 games, not 2 E.TALE 20:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) STOP HATING There. I said itKing Raven 317 01:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) My opinion Well I hope the treyarch team dies on a plane crash and goes 666 meter below hell, and infinity ward should get rid of Price at least for 1 game. Imagine COD Medieval with Kinght Price talking through a wood made radio to Grunt "Towel" Mccalister to get Oscar Mike before getting pinned down by bursts of enchanted enemy arrow. <-- That will never happen. They won't do a WWI either because as someone smart said above trench wars aren't as entertaining as MW. Vietnam would be cool tho. 14:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) TR Radu A New Call of Duty series should be based off something that is not Nation War Combat related All of the Call of Duty series so far are based off the Nation War Combat zone. I think Treyarch can pull the next installment by implementing a new base for the CoD series like Call of Duty: Mafia or Call of Duty: Danger Rows (Gangs like Blood or Crips, ect.) Are you kidding me? That wouldn't be a Call of Duty game! Imrlybord7 07:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) yah I agree with Imrlybord, isn't that what every GTA game is about. E.TALE 14:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I think that would probably be a terrible game, and term Call of Duty would have nothing to do with that. And Call of Duty makes games about war. And if that did happen, I'd probably stop playing Call of Duty. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 03:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I think Danger Rows or whatever the gang wars idea wouldn't be that bad. Running around Compton shooting Crips and Bloods with Glocks and AK's would be awesome and could cause controversy meaning higher sales (ex: MW2's No Russian)Living pruef 04:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) this should be deleted you guys don't even know if there is going to be a cod 7 Yes we do, it's going to be set in Vietnam, made by Treyarch and released November 2010. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) The game is called Call Of Duty: Black Ops http://www.mapmodnews.com/article.php?story=More-Call-of-Duty-7-Details-Revealed here's the info. Zombie mode is back oh yeah. I wouldn't trust any source that isn't official, especially this close to April Fools Day. Also, many sites are likely to post false information just to get people to look at it... The-Dreamcaster 09:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) If from what it says there is true, I like it. I think/thought that CoD 7 was going to be about a US soldier in Vietnam (that idea sounded somewhat goofy to me). Special forces? In Cuba/South Africa/Vietnam? That sounds pretty cool. ]] +''' ]] '''= [[User:Maj.Gage|'Teh Pwnzerscreck']] . 10:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) If that info is true, than the game will be pretty good. Though, I do not like the name. E.TALE 21:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC)